


Pacifier Withdrawals

by thefriendlyghost31



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Phil, Dd/lb, M/M, daddy!Phil, little!Dan, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlyghost31/pseuds/thefriendlyghost31
Summary: Little Dan has lost his pacifier and is determined to fuss until it is found or he gets a new one. Daddy Phil is not having any of that.





	

It was gone. Dan couldn't find it anywhere. His pastel pink pacifier was nowhere to be found. To say the little was throwing a fit was an understatement. Dan had tears streaming down his cheeks and was laying on the floor, fussing and yelling at his daddy.   
Phil was sat in the office, editing a new video. His patience was wearing thin with his roommate and partner. The older boy had already searched the whole house for Dan's pacifier. He had already tried to calm his little, telling him that 'Daddy will buy you a new one tomorrow' and 'We'll search for it more after I edit'. Dan wasn't having any of this.   
"Daddy!" Dan sobbed, smacking his hand against the floor,"I want my paci!" Phil turned in his chair, sighing.  
"Danny, I've already told you. We'll look for it after I finish editing the video and if we can't find it, Daddy will buy you a new one tomorrow."  
"But I want it now!" Dan cried. Phil was getting frustrated. He rubbed his temples.  
"Daniel, don't raise your voice at me. You've got three seconds to sit up and apologize before you get in trouble." The raven-haired boy used his authoritative voice, which always caught the little's attention.   
Dan looked up at him as he counted to three. His eyes were watery and tears stained his cheeks. He glared at Phil.  
"Get it for me now!" The younger once again raised his voice. Phil was done with his little's behavior.   
"Get on your knees." Phil growled. Dan's eyes shot up to meet his daddy's.  
"W-What?"  
"Get on your god damn knees, Daniel." Dan couldn't disobey his partner when he used his 'daddy' voice. The little boy scrambled to get on his knees, biting his lip. Phil stared down at his baby as Dan got into position.   
"Good boy." Phil stood. He brushed his fingers through Dan's hair before patting his head. Dan enjoyed the small moment of praise, letting his eyes close. Then, he heard Phil undoing his belt and jeans. The older boy pushed down both his jeans and boxers just enough so his cock could spring free. Dan opened his eyes.  
"What are you doing, Daddy?" The little asked even though the answer was fairly obvious. Phil sat back down on his desk chair.   
"You wanted your pacifier, right? You wanted something to suck on. Am I right?"   
"Yes, Daddy." Dan murmured   
"Then you're going to sit under the desk and suck my cock while I finish editing this video. If you're a good boy, maybe we can go and get you a new paci, okay?" Phil instructed his baby. The younger nodded and crawled under the desk. Phil scooted back into the desk. Dan took the tip of his daddy's cock into his mouth, beginning to suck.   
"Good boy. Maybe this will keep you from throwing another fit." Phil went back to editing.   
Fourty-five minutes later, the video was edited and Phil was on the edge of cumming. Dan had been deep-throating him for quite a while now. The elder of the two pushed his chair back a bit, removing his cock from the younger's eager mouth. He wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock, beginning to jack himself off. Dan closed his eye and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Phil moaned Dan's name before cumming on his face. The brown-haired boy whimpered softly as Phil painted his face. Dan licked up any of his daddy's seed that his tongue could reach.   
After a short moment of panting, Phil smiled down at his little.   
"Good boy, Danny." Dan smiled at the praise.   
"Now, how about we go get you a new pacifier?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This is my first published work. Hopefully it wasn't too horrible xx


End file.
